


Taming the Jersey Flame (Different Ending)

by winterthorn2112



Series: Drabblez For Days [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterthorn2112/pseuds/winterthorn2112
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Series: Drabblez For Days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875289
Kudos: 2





	Taming the Jersey Flame (Different Ending)

“T-That’s it, love” he panted out as he continued to just take it as much as his skinny body could, “yeah, just like that. D-Don’t hold back, boi. Go as hard as you want” Gavin reassured his almost feral lover.

Michael just let out a wild inhuman sounding snarl and bit down harder into Gavin’s skin as he fucked into Gavin with everything he had, letting all the anger in his body fuel his impressive, but almost painful thrusts that were no doubt probably bruising his boyfriend’s rear. He would make it up to him later, but for now, he just let his wild near animalistic nature run its course through his body as he furiously slammed into Gavin. He knew Gavin could take it. He always did and always did it with a blissful smile stretching across his face.

Their entire room was filled to the brim with the sound and smell of pure sex in the air, the headboard banging loudly against the wall along with Michael’s unstoppable thrusts was loud and almost rhythmical. The sound of the headboard paired somehow nicely with the brutal obscene lewd sound of Michael’s wild hips furiously slamming into the Brit’s beat red ass and it all sounded so brutal that if the crew were to come back into the penthouse, they would honestly assume that poor Gavin was getting murdered in here. And Gavin nearly breathed out a laugh at the thought if it wasn’t being cut off by a choked gasp as he felt those sharp teeth sink deeper into his neck damn near drawing blood. Though he had to admit, while his body wasn’t physically being killed, his poor rear was judging by how much his ass hurt from being constantly slammed into and God, was his asshole taking a beating. He knew they should’ve prepped beforehand cause now his unprepared hole was actually starting to ache from being harshly stretched around the large length and then fucked so roughly, yet he knew Michael was not in the mood for foreplay. So, for now, he would just have to suck it up and complain about it later. Besides, despite the fact that his lower half was starting to hurt, he could not lie and say that it didn’t feel bloody amazing and his rock hard cock twitched in agreement. He oh so badly wanted to touch himself to at least ease the mild pain he was experience, but he held himself back because all of this was not about his pleasure, it was about Michael’s.

“Oh, shit, fuckin, Gavin!” Michael grunted out loudly his breath fanning rapidly against the back of Gavin’s neck as his hips hammered into his boyfriend’s rectum, feeling the intense heat beginning to flicker in his nether regions. He sank his nails deeper into the scarred skin already drawing blood as he pounded towards his approaching release. God, the constricting feeling around his cock was really amazing and it was always amazing because it was Gavin. Gavin always made him feel good, both outside of and during sex. He let out a hiss and then growled as he felt his cock swelling with the desperate need to cum, his smacking balls hung heavy with the need to release. “Gavin, fuck” he strained out through his gritted teeth as his brutal thrusts grew uneven and sloppy. Michael leaned down and roughly bit into his neck again, Gavin yelping loudly before he whimpered a bit as he felt him bite down harder drawing blood there too. Michael let out a feral growl as he pounded into him harder and harder desperately wanting to reach that blissful heat. Michael only lasted a few more seconds before he thrust once, twice, and then slammed in harshly and threw his head back in absolute ecstasy moaning to the heavens as he spilled inside the British man. Michael grunted and thrust in harshly with each spurt before he stilled and brutally slammed in once more as he finished, Gavin moaning softly as he felt his release spurt inside of him.

Michael panted breathlessly, his body shuddering along with the delightful waves of his orgasmic high. God, that fuck was amazing. It always felt good to fuck after a heist, despite the fact that this one ended in a shitshow. Nevertheless, he felt good and relaxed now, all of his anger now gone and emptied inside of Gavin. And speaking of Gavin. Michael opened his eyes and blinked away the haze in them as he stared down at the back of the golden boy, his lover and his boi. He was so good to him, letting his body be used to let Michael release his anger into and Michael never even asked him to do it for him. Michael knew he needed to make it up to him as best as he could. It was the least he could do after all as he stared at the bloody teeth mark.

Gavin just smiled a bit breathless too as he heard Michael heave breathlessly. It must’ve been a really intense orgasm if he was breathing like that and Gavin internally cheered at the fact that he made Michael feel that breathless. Even though his rear was now aching, he knew that he had accomplished his goal in getting his boi to calm down.

Gavin was going to ask if Michael was okay now until he shivered as he felt his breath return to the back of his neck and instead of feeling the bite from earlier, Gavin gasped as he felt a pair of soft lips press against skin. Gavin’s eyes widened in surprise at the action and he let out another surprised gasp as he felt Michael’s hand run up and down his side soothingly.

“Did you cum, Gav?” Michael murmured softly and Gavin sucked in a breath as he felt his lips kiss the bloody mark he left on his neck.

The British man blinked in shocked before he let a soft smile spread across his face as he both heard and felt the gentle side of Michael make itself known once again, the side of Michael that only he got to see. “Don’t worry about me, love. This was just for you, Michael” he reassured and he smiled even wider as he felt Michael’s tongue lap up the blood that had dribbled out.

Michael clearly wasn’t taking that as an answer. He knew Gavin needed it too and it would just be unfair for him to have his own pleasure when he didn’t even ask if Gavin was enjoying it. He loved Gavin too much to just leave him hanging like that. Pressing another tender kiss to the mark, his hand trailed around and reached down and he smirked as he heard Gavin gasp as his hand enclosed itself around his achingly hard cock.

“M-Michael” Gavin breathed out and let out a soft moan as he felt his hand slowly pump up and down on his throbbing length, “i-it’s okay. Y-You don’t have to-” his words were cut off as a shuddery gasp left his mouth as he felt Michael’s thumb rub his leaking sensitive head.

“Shh, just let your boi take care of you, Gavvers” Michael crooned in his ear and pressed a tender kiss to the back of his shoulder, “let me make you feel good, baby.”

Gavin made a noise in protest, but his words were cut as a blissful moan left his mouth as he felt his hand stroke him faster, half thrusting into his lover’s hand as he twisted it for added pleasure. He was oh so thankful for the delightful touches to his aching cock, but he wanted this to be about Michael and him getting rid of his anger. He thought he didn’t deserve to be given his own pleasure and thought that he had to earn it, but when he felt Michael’s lips press another searing kissing to the bleeding wound, he smiled as he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Michael was giving this to him because he loved him. So, he let himself fall into the wonderful touches to his throbbing length and moaned out Michael’s name as his thumb went back to teasing his precum slicked tip. “M-Michael~” he breathed out as he let his hips thrust into his hand.

“Yeah, that’s it, Gav” Michael murmured as he let Gavin fuck into his hand, groaning as his movements was starting to make his length grow hard again wanting so badly to fuck Gavin again. But, he held off for now because as much as he wanted to plow into his boyfriend again, he knew his ass was very sore and would need some time to recover. “Does it feel good?” he asked and Gavin’s back arched as Michael squeezed his cock lightly.

Gavin tossed his head back and let his sounds of ecstasy be heard loud and clear. “Hah, y-yes, Michael!” he cried out as he thrust more into Michael’s still stroking hand, nearly losing the rhythm he had set as that thumb still continued to play with his weeping head and breathed out a shuddery moan as it traced up and down his slit. “‘m not gonna last very long if you keep doing that, love” he gritted out as he could feel the early signs of his peak grow close. With the way Michael was touching his nob and thumbing his leaky head, Gavin knew he wasn’t going to last long especially since he’d been holding off from touching himself the entire time Michael was fucking him.

Michael chuckled into his ear and gently kissed his earlobe. “Then go ahead, baby. Cum for me. I know you need to” he coaxed as he rapidly worked his hand up and down his shaft, feeling it throb and harden even more as he heard Gavin grow closer. “Cum, Gavin.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. With a few more pumps to his aching cock, Gavin tossed his head back and cried out to the heavens as he came in Michael’s hand, his cum unfortunately stripping and staining the bed. Gavin moaned as he rocked with each spurt before he stilled and heaved out a sigh, panting breathlessly and letting his body sag forward.

Michael chuckled as cast a look at his boyfriend’s euphoric face as he pulled his length out of his ass, hearing Gavin hiss at the mild pain. He knew the poor Brit was going to take a while to physically recover from their rough session judging by just how red his ass cheeks and the backs of his thighs were, frowning a bit at the bloody bite mark on his neck and the bloody nail marks that adorned his hips. He didn’t mean to be this rough. I mean, sure he and Gavin have rough sex every now and then, but this was a bit extreme. He knew he had to make it up to him lest he hear the annoying wrath of Gavin himself.

“Be right back, boi” Michael announced and pressed a kiss to Gavin’s rear, smirking as he heard him whimper at the contact. Getting off the bed on shaky legs, Michael walked into the bathroom and flicked on the light before heading over to the bathtub. A hot bath was definitely something Gavin would need right now to soothe his aching rear. Putting the drain stopper into its spot, Michael turned the hot water on and let it fill the basin, turning the cold water as well as even though he wanted to ease Gavin’s pain, he didn’t want to burn him. He stood back up and left the bathroom and back to where his boyfriend was currently curled up on the bed.

“Come on, Gavvy, let’s get you in the tub” he called out in a sing song voice as he easily picked up the British man in his arms despite his grumbling protests and carried him into the bathroom and ever so gently sat him down on the toilet seat and turned to turn the water off. He turned back to his boyfriend and was startled to find Gavin’s face so close to his. His surprise gave Gavin the perfect opportunity to pull his head close and press his lips against his. Michael breathed out a laugh at the surprise contact before he relaxed and cupped Gavin’s cheek and kept his head there as he kissed him back enjoying the delightful feel of his lips against his.

“I love you, my little boi” Gavin mumbled into his mouth and caressed his freckled cheek.

Michael just laughed again brought his hands down to unbutton Gavin’s shirt before he pushed it off his shoulders and tossed it to the floor. Keeping his lips attached his, Michael gently picked Gavin up and carried him towards the bathtub and slowly eased him down into the tub. Gavin sighed as his body relaxed into the warm water that lapped around his body. He sat there for a bit, enjoying the feeling of sore ass finally being relieved. He then watched as Michael take the washcloth and lather it with soap before he began running it over his body starting with his back. Gavin closed his eyes and sighed as he let his body relax and focus on the delightful sensation of the gentle touches.

“Mi-cool~” he practically purred out in utter satisfaction, “I love you lots.”

Michael just chuckled as he pressed a sweet kiss to Gavin’s shoulders as he continued to clean his blissed out lover. “Love you too, boi” he murmured affection evident in his voice. An afterthought lingered in his head as to the whereabouts of where the rest of the crew were. But, all that didn’t matter to him now especially when he knew that they’ll eventually find their way back to the penthouse. What mattered to him was that he and his boi were safe and sound and that was okay with him.


End file.
